Are You Going to Tell Her?
by Aza Marael
Summary: Yato confronts Yukine about his thoughts, a lecture prepared. Needless to say, that failed rather miserably.


He cursed quietly, hand automatically reaching for the back of his neck. The pain had become a companion now, a constant in his daily life. He'd been able to ignore it, except for time like these when it got worse. Another stinging shot and the pain flared up again. Gritting his teeth, he left, searching for the cause of his pain.

The reason for his pain wasn't far; a blond head sticking out of the window. It disappeared back inside quickly enough, and he gasped as the nuisance grew into a threat, a thorn in his side that someone continued to twist. He stumbled, nearly losing his footing on the thin branch, and cursed again, louder. He made his way into the room through the open window; where the smaller lay still on the bed, facing away from him.

"Yukine," He growled, walking with carefully trodden steps. Beautiful amber eyes turned to meet his own blue, an annoyed look hidden behind a cloud of—

He shook his head to clear away those thoughts, to keep his mind focused on the pain and the current situation. "Yukine," He tried again.

"What?" The blond rumbled, voice slurred.

"You know that hurts. Stop it." He snarled, hand still clutched at the stain that continued to grow throughout the weeks. The blond smirked, stunning his God for a moment in mild shock.

"What hurts? This?" He replied smugly, still lying on the bed comfortably, and the elder gasped again, hand clenching around the blight.

"Stop," He scowled at the other's sneering expression, and despite his efforts, the sound came out as a panting, breathy as he tried to control his spasms of pain. It wasn't like before, a sharp knife to the back of his neck. It was a steady burning, an almost pleasant blistering of skin that made him feverish. He fought to control it, to continue standing firm against the young delinquent watching him.

Yukine stood, sauntering slowly towards the figure opposite him, who slouched against the open window, gripping the sill. "Yato," He breathed, eyes lidded as he leaned over the other. The dark-haired immortal watched, petrified by the ache spreading throughout his body. Their faces were inches apart… centimeters… millimeters.

Yato could hear his heartbeat thundering, could smell the scent of fresh rain that so often came with the younger. He could see the way his own flushed face was reflected in amber; the way his lips parted almost involuntarily.

A hand snaked its way down his side, brushing his chest before coming to a rest on his thigh. The feelings flared back up, causing the God to screw his eyes closed, grinding his teeth to keep it all under control.

Lips met his chastely, leaving another moment before returning. They were soft, moving in an almost delightfully enticing way, and his body followed the moment involuntarily. His entire body was tingling now, numb from the constant burn, but as it continued it became little more than a minor discomfort.

Hands made their way around his neck, pushing incessantly on the blight. His eyes flew open at the sudden stab of pain, causing him to gasp and allowing the younger to invade, tongue sliding past parted lips. Yato moaned, both in pleasure and pain, trying to disentangle himself from slender limbs. The blond pulled back to breathe, only to move down. Lips pressed against his jugular, fleeting in one area, prolonged in another. Yato bit back another moan as the blond touched on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Yukine… stop…" His voice came out slurred, words blending together in a churning whirlpool. Haze was beginning to drift over his thoughts, and he struggled to keep his mind lucid, keep his judgment clear. This was a kid! It didn't matter that he was the victim, here. The others would blame him for this; call him out for molesting a kid. Unfortunately, this seemed to be a battle he was losing.

"No," The blond head growled, nipping at his neck possessively. "You always, _always_ tell me to stop. You don't trust me. You play with my emotions and then tell me to stop. To stop doing things I don't do." The elder's grip on the windowsill stiffened, breathing in sharply as a cool hand pressed against the burning skin of his stomach. The thin armor of clothing seemed all but a pathetic attempt to keep things from escalating further. He tried to suppress a groan at the feeling of the conflicting temperatures upon his skin as fingertips raked farther up his torso.

He was momentarily distracted as Yukine bit down hard on his collarbone, sucking and licking at the bruised spot. His gasp climbed itself into a soft whine, the feeling a momentary reprieve from the now relentless fire scorching his body.

"What's wrong, Yato?" His voice came from right next to his ear, shivers wracking his spine. His breaths came out shallow, mouth suspended ajar as if to draw in more air.

His eyes clouded, vision going blurry for several moments, and he twisted them shut in an effort to stop the rising queasiness in the pit of his stomach. Despite not seeing it, the world around him warped and blazed, his head falling forward upon a small shoulder. The air was already so thin, and he could never seem to get enough air, and the body now supporting his head left a prickling feeling everywhere it touched.

Yukine pressed in close, trying to close all space between them, clutching the other's back beneath the tracksuit. The action caused Yato to tilt his head back again, breathless as a breeze swept in through the open window.

The blond caught his lips in another kiss, tongue snaking through. Yato was too tired to resist; too exhausted from the blight and fighting and everything that's been happening lately. Instinctively his mouth followed the movement of the other's, and his mind lagged behind with the situation, having given up comprehending it all long ago. And if he didn't dwell on the bad or on the results, it felt nice. The comfort of the close proximity and the slow, easy dance between tongues lulled his conflicting emotions.

Those cool hands dragged themselves downward, scraping his bare skin lightly until they reached the hem of his pants. Yato's mind jolted back to the reality of his circumstances as two fingers hooked the edges of his pants, slowly trailing farther down into alarming territory.

"Y-Yukine, w-wait a minute—" His voice cut off into a whimper as fingers brushed just farther down before retreating again.

"Wait? That's contradicting what you're saying down there." His voice was husky, fingers brushing _that spot_ again in a teasing manner. Another whimper escaped through Yato's clenched teeth, and a smirk formed on the blonde's face.

"Yukine—" His breath hitched again as he was teased some more, squirming in his place by the window.

"Yes?" He drew out the syllable, his voice lowered in a breathy whisper that traveled down the God's spine, sending a pleasant tingling throughout his body. "Do you need something?" He asked, before drawing back completely, leaving Yato to succumb to the cold winds wracking his body.

The sensation left him breathless, the relative warmth of the other body giving way to complete cold, his overheated figure causing the pain to filter through the pleasure. He groaned as the queasy feeling returned, his body hypersensitive to every touch or change in temperature. His hands moved to relieve himself of at least one of his problems, only to have nimbler ones swat them away.

"Yukine, I need to…" He hissed, trying to control his panting as he glared half-heartedly at the smug Shinki watching his pitiful state.

"Need to what?" He cocked his head in mock innocence, and the God's teeth ground in frustration. He pressed his lips together tightly, holding onto the last shred of his pride against this kid. Yukine's smirk reappeared, wider than before, as he moved leisurely towards the God. His fingertips brushed the growing tent in the elder's pants, and the touch sent him into tremors at the growing need for friction.

"Yukine…" He whined softly, the last sliver of his dignity beginning to wriggle out of his loosening grasp.

"What do you want me to do, Yato?" The younger inquired, leaning forward with just centimeters in between them. He stayed, hovering there, body heat radiating off him in waves that was turning Yato's small tremors into convulsions.

"I… I n-need…" His face flushed at the nature of the words that stuck in his throat, refusing to meet the amber eyes delightedly observing him. He opened his mouth, but the sound wouldn't come out, his hands restrained from taking care of it himself. Yukine laughed somewhat breathlessly, whatever hesitation that had been in his eyes long gone; desire filled them.

"Alright…" He started, palm resting lightly over the other's crotch. He pressed down lightly, but the action still had Yato breathing in sharply, palms sweating from their iron grip on the sill. "Is this what you want? For me to do this?" Still unable to speak, the God nodded, eyes dilated in yearning.

Thumbs hooking themselves underneath, the blond yanked both pants and underwear down in one smooth motion. The sudden exposure caused the elder to inhale sharply, head tilted back to the open air.

Yukine trailed one finger along the edge of his throbbing member teasingly, earning a soft moan in return. "Yukine…" Another finger joined the first, and another, until an entire hand wrapped around it delicately. The darker-haired groaned and thrust into the hand that remained still, wrapped around his cock.

"Alright, alright," The blond chuckled, beginning to slowly pump his fist. Yato's already shallow breaths hitched as he started, the God letting out another moan. "Careful, unless you want Hiyori to hear you." Yukine begin moving his hand faster, and Yato clapped a hand over his mouth, struggling to hold back the embarrassing sounds.

He squeezed blue eyes shut, just about to fall over the edge, when the gratifying pressure and warmth disappeared. His eyes slowly opened again, watching inquisitively as Yukine crouched before him, when a startled gasp escaped from his lips.

The warm, moist feeling caught him off-guard, and as he watched that tongue sliding along the length, that mouth sucking off… Yato's face burned, though he didn't know whether that was from the long-forgotten blight or the flush of his body at the sight. He closed his eyes, trying to block the admittedly tempting sight already stained in his mind. A small groan passed through Yukine's lips, and the sounds only made it worse.

"Yato… does it feel good?" The God had returned to watching—or rather, trying not to and failing miserably—as amber eyes observed his expressions with a sort of glee hidden behind his eyes. A flash of pink swiped across the tip, and Yato bit back another muffled moan.

The heat of his breath and the hotness of his mouth caused Yato's body to boil even more so than before. Everything was so hot, so hot, and he couldn't see how it could get any worse, as he was already torrid in the heat of his own form.

The edge he'd been teetering over disappeared, the other side rushing up fast, and a soft cry slipped past his teeth, seeping through the cracks between his fingers.

Tension seeped out of his body all at once, watching the other through lidded eyes as he attempted to salvage a small bit of composure. Yukine sat back on his heels, fingers laced together with a sticky, white molasses-like liquid, observing it with only a small amount of interest.

"Y-Yukine, go wash that off." He muttered, still too exhausted to regain his position of authority. Yukine glanced up at him, smirking, and with an agonizingly deliberate leisure, let his tongue drag along his fingers, lapping up trails of semen.

"Why? We're not done yet." Another, now noticeable, stab to the back of the neck, and the heat came rushing back all at once.

"Wh-Wha—"

He was interrupted by a knock from the other side of the door, the shuffling of feet and light from the cracks leading to the hallway. Then a voice. "Yukine-kun? Are you still awake?" The familiarity of the speech caused another jolt, and the dark-haired God yanked up boxers and pants at once, a flush still marring his face.

The blond watched him, sucking the last of the liquid off his hands, with a sort of indifference found only in teens. "Yato?" His voice was quiet, a dangerous tone underlying it. "You're not going to tell her?" It wasn't a question or a guilty request; it was a dare.

* * *

 **Yato: *Throws his head back in lustful abandon, arms spread wide.* Come, Yukine!**

 **Yukine: Not until you do, Yato!**

 **Yato: I'm the God in this relationship! *Points finger dramatically* You come first!**

 **Yukine: I'm the seme in this fic! And semes always come last!**

 **Yato: I'm the seme in every other Yakine fic!**

 **Yukine: That doesn't count in this one! And half of those we didn't even have sex!**

 **Yato: This doesn't count either! It was only a blowjob! *Blushes furiously***

 **Yukine: I thought you liked it. *Looks smug***

 **Shouta: *bows* Thanks for reading, guys. Now you know the truth behind the mystery of the fluffy fluff.**

 **Hiyori: What does that have to do with anything?!**

 _ **(…I couldn't resist. "Throws his head back in lustful abandon." I had to use it somewhere! *^* Also the use of puns no one else understands. :3 Seriously though, this is probably the first real porn I've ever written. It's bad and I'm not ashamed.)**_


End file.
